Kayla Silverfox
Kayla Silver Fox is a mutant who has telepathic and hypnosis. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine After leaving the Team X project, Logan went back to Canada, where he resided in a cabin, high in the mountains, with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, who helps calm him though his nightmares of the past. Six years they lived together, until Kayla is apparently killed by Victor Creed, which desolates Logan and causes him to search for William Stryker's assistance. As Logan is about to get his skeleton injected with adamantium, he asks for dogtags bearing the name "Wolverine", inspired by a story Kayla told him about a spirit who was tricked into being parted forever from his lover the Moon, the spirit- whose name translates as 'Wolverine'- subsequently forced to look at the Moon forever and never be with her again. Some time later, when Wolverine breaks into the Weapon X facility, Kayla turns up to be alive - her death was faked with hydrochlorothiazide, so Stryker could trick Logan into participating in his project. Her task was to keep an eye on him during their six years together and to manipulate him to a state of complacency with her mutant power of persuasion. This hurts Logan deeply and he decides to just leave it all and move on with his life, leaving them all behind. Shortly after Logan's departure, Kayla confronts Stryker demanding the release of her sister Emma, who is also in the prison, only to be placated by him and told to wait. Creed comes in and Kayla tries to persuade him that Stryker is only using them. This doesn't work and Creed, grasping her throat (apparently immune to her powers), promises her death for real this go around. Logan hears her screams and comes to her rescue almost killing Creed but is convinced by Kayla that if he does that he will then be no better then Stryker. She also convinces him that she truly loves him. Kayla and Logan then go to free her sister, along with the other imprisoned mutants. While leading them out of the facility, hangar doors open to reveal Weapon XI. Logan orders the others to find another way out so that he can engage this new abomination on his own. As they explore an alternate escape route, Fox is wounded by sniper fire and sends her sister, along with the other mutants on, while she goes back to look for Logan. She meets him again by a destroyed reactor tower, and Wolverine starts carrying her toward the plane. Stryker walks up behind them and shoots Logan in the back, and later in the head, with adamantium bullets, which are the only things that can supposedly 'hurt' him. This knocks him out long enough for him to go after Silver Fox but she turns the tables by touching his ankle and at first forces him to put the gun to his own head. Killing him is not her style however so she instead commands him to "walk until you bleed... Then keep walking." She then dies of her injuries. When Wolverine awakes, he doesn't recognize her anymore (the bullets hitting his brain caused amnesia). Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Lynn Collins Character traits Instead of the accelerated healing factor that Silver Fox was originally given in the comics, she possesses a tactile mind control ability where she can control the mind of anyone she touches, although it appears that Logan and Victor Creed are immune to her ability due to their healing factors. Relationships *Emma - Sister. *Wolverine - Lover. *William Stryker - Enemy. *Victor Creed - Enemy. Behind the scenes *Michelle Monaghan was supposed to play the role, but turned down because of scheduling conflicts. Trivia *In the comics, Silver Fox is not a mutant, but she has an artificial healing factor, which is not mentioned in the movie. She's been also a member of HYDRA. *Silver Fox's power in the movie is similar to another mutant from Alpha Flight comics, Murmur. Gallery X-Men Origins: Wolverine File:Silverfox.jpg|Promo shot in the forest File:Group.jpg|Promo shot with Deadpool, Gambit, Wolverine, and Victor Creed File:Wolverine_-_EmmaFrostSilverfox.jpg|Silverfox with Emma File:EmmaFrost-1.jpg|Silverfox with Emma and other mutants Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:X-Men characters Category:Love interest Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Characters with Telepathy